The present disclosure relates to a method and electronic device for providing wireless communication.
Electronic devices may include an antenna for communication. The antenna may operate according to preset radiation power. Further, a performance (e.g., a data transmission and reception speed) of the antenna may be changed according to intensity of preset radiation power.
Radiation power of the antenna may be determined in consideration of a value of a reference Specific Absorption Rate (SAR: an amount of an electromagnetic wave that may be absorbed in a human body) according to a mobile phone radio wave rating system occurring in the antenna. For example, when it is expected that radiation power of the antenna will exceed a reference SAR value, an electronic device lowers radiation power to reduce an amount of an electromagnetic wave that may be absorbed to a user.
Conventionally, when a distance between an external object (e.g., a portion of a human body) and a portion of the electronic device is within a predetermined range, the electronic device reduced radiation power of an antenna. In this case, the electronic device uniformly reduced radiation power regardless of a kind of wireless communication and thus in some wireless communication, even when it is unnecessary to reduce radiation power (e.g., when the user has no influence on an electromagnetic wave), the electronic device is operated with a low radiation power value and thus there is a problem that efficient data transmission and reception may not be performed.